Linger On
by Mitama31773
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 Awards: Heart Expressions./AkaMamo./Special TBMF's birthday./RnR?


****.

**Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards

From February to March: **"Heart Expressions"**

"**Linger On"**

.:: AkaMamo :: Romance/Angst :: PG-13 :: 3rd POV :: maybe OoC ::.

.

* * *

><p><span>Dedicated to<span> **The Bloodiest Murderers Family**:

HirumaManda

gyucchi

Hikari Kou Minami

Iin cka you-nii

diangel

Salmahimahi

DiaNa MoGami

Mayou Fietry

* * *

><p><em>Happy Anniversary~ :* :* :*<em>

* * *

><p>Dua sosok itu terlihat berdiri saling berjauhan, padahal hanya dua tahun sebelumnya mereka berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil saling menggenggam jemari yang lainnya. Matahari sore menyiput meninggalkan panggungnya, membuat bayangan lelaki dan wanita berambut merah tadi memanjang.<p>

Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, sang lelaki memakai kaca mata hitamnya. Menyembunyikan iris merahnya yang kini redup, ia berkata, "Fuuuu~ singkat sekali ya."

Mamori Anezaki yang baru saja kembali menggunakan nama gadisnya pun menyahut, "Hm. Dulu kita terlalu terburu-buru."

Mendengar hal itu, Akaba menoleh. Menembus kaca, ia memandangi senyuman pahit mantan istrinya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. "Dan kita masih terlalu muda," katanya.

Senyum di wajah Mamori memanjang sementara ia memperpendek jaraknya dengan Akaba, "Dan kita juga belum siap."

"Dan kita tidak mendengarkan nasihat sahabat-sahabat kita." Hayato Akaba mulai mengikuti permainan kata ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan balasan.

"Dan kita tidak berpikir panjang."

"Dan kita belum terlalu mengenal melodi masing-masing."

"Dan kau lebih memikirkan musik daripada aku."

"Dan kau lebih memikirkan lagumu sendiri."

"Dan kau lebih mencintai Isabel."

"Dan kau masih mencintai orang lain."

"…"

Mamori terdiam. Balasan terakhir dari Akaba terdengar begitu tajam di telinganya. Senyum yang tadi merekah di paras malaikat itu perlahan menghilang. Sambil menahan genangan di pelupuk matanya, ia berkata lirih, "Maaf."

Namun Akaba tidak menjawab. Mantan _Ace_ Bando Spiders itu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memandang jauh ke arah langit yang mulai menghitam.

Di sampingnya, Mamori tegang menunggu lelaki itu berbicara. Tapi Akaba malah mematung, membuat Mamori berpikir kalau kata maafnya tadi terlalu lirih untuk didengar. Mamori pun menelan ludah untuk bersiap mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"Ma—"

"_Time to go_," potong Akaba sambil meraih koper hitam milik Mamori.

Agak bingung, Mamori mengikuti arah pandangan mantan suaminya. Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya sebuah mobil hitam melaju ke tempat ia berada saat ini, rumah Akaba yang dulu juga rumahnya.

Sesungguhnya Mamori merasa senang melihat kehadiran mobil yang sudah sangat dikenalinya itu. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada Akaba. Oleh karena itu pula Mamori kembali mencoba meminta maaf.

"Hayato," panggil Mamori. Sementara Akaba hanya berdeham tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku—"

"Mamori."

"Y-ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu."

"Eh?"

Akaba menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun aku mencoba membencimu, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, aku hanya … tidak bisa."

"J-jadi kau memaafkanku?" Mamori bertanya ragu. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa hidup tenang tanpa mendapatkan maaf dari orang yang telah memberikannya segalanya.

"Ya, tapi …."

"Tapi?"

"Tolong jangan temui aku lagi."

_Deg_. Mamori memang pernah berpikir untuk tidak pernah menemui Akaba lagi, benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengan lelaki itu. Tapi ketika Akaba yang mengucapkannya, rasanya … sakit. Yah, bagaimana pun juga ini semua memang salah Mamori. Ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Akaba lebih jauh lagi dengan muncul di hadapan pria itu. Jadi ….

"Hm, ya, aku mengerti," ucap Mamori sambil menyeka lelehan air matanya. "Melihat wajah orang yang menyakitimu seperti itu, pasti akan sangat menyebalkan ya …" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hh, sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa membencimu kan?" Akaba mengusap pipi wanita yang dua tahun lalu dinikahinya. Tangis Mamori agak mereda, dan wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandangi Akaba.

Bagaimana juga, lelaki itu pernah menjadi suaminya. Mereka pernah begitu bahagia. Dan, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Mamori sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun tidak sebesar cintanya pada Hiruma, tapi Akaba adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu mengisi hati Mamori ketika Hiruma tidak ada.

Keduanya masih saling memandang ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berdeham. Memalingkan wajahnya, Mamori pun melihat Hiruma yang memasang wajah datar sambil bersandar di mobil hitamnya.

Wanita pemilik mahkota unik itu sama sekali tidak mendengar suara mobil Hiruma, jadi ia cukup terkejut mendapati pelatih _amefuto_ tersebut sudah berada di sana. Sedangkan Akaba, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, ia mengangkat koper Mamori dan berjalan mendekati mantan kaptennya.

Hiruma langsung menyambar koper Mamori dan memasukkannya ke mobil. Lalu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia memasuki mobil mewahnya dan memberi kode pada Mamori menggunakan jari-jari panjangnya.

Walaupun sudah lama tidak menggunakan _snap count_, Mamori masih hapal arti kode-kode itu. Memasang senyum minta maaf pada Akaba, pemilik darah campuran itu pun berucap, "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hm, pergilah," Akaba menjawab singkat.

Agak ragu, Mamori mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkah menuju masa depannya yang lain. Namun dalam hitungan detik, ia berbalik untuk menarik kerah kemeja Akaba dan mencium pipi lelaki itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan terlalu sering makan makanan _instant_, juga jangan terlalu keras saat berlatih. Oh ya, aku sudah membuatkanmu daftar makanan yang baik untuk tubuhmu. Kulkas juga sudah kuisi penuh, jadi jangan biarkan kosong lagi. Lalu—"

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Pergilah." Akaba tersenyum sambil menunjuk mobil Hiruma menggunakan dagunya. Merinding merasakan tatapan menusuk dari balik jendela mobil itu, Mamori pun segera pergi. Namun bahkan ketika Hiruma sudah menginjak pedal gas, Mamori masih sempat meneriakkan nasehat-nasehatnya.

Sepeninggal Hiruma dan Mamori, Akaba masih tersenyum di depan pintu rumahnya. Senyuman itu bukan senyum terpaksa, senyum sedih, pahit, miris, atau pun sinis. Cukup mengejutkan, di wajah tegas milik Hayato Akaba malah terpasang senyum yang sama dengan yang ia pakai ketika menyambut pengantinnya di altar gereja.

Mungkin, itulah cara Akaba mengekspersikan perasaan yang berlarian di hatinya saat ini. Pemilik _scarlet_ itu memang terluka karena wanita yang dicintainya pergi bersama pria lain. Namun luka tersebut tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan bahagianya akan kebahagiaan cintanya. Ya, setidaknya Akaba merasa bangga karena bisa mencintai Mamori dengan tulus, sampai akhir. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya tidaklah egois, tidak mudah hilang, dan tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh perasaan benci.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:**

Ya-ha! Diriku comeback dengan FF AkaMamoHiru yang notabene merupakan pair favo-ku di FESI tertjintah~

Lama banget rasanya nggak pernah berkunjung ke FFn. Tanam review di FESI pun udah nggak sempet. Doakan internet di rumahku jalan lagi dong ;w;

Ini ngetiknya di sela-sela kerja, jadi sepertinya memang kurang yahud yah. Tapi, walaupun buka situs jejaring sosial aja susah, aku pengen berpartisipasi di ES21Awards. Apalagi, TBMF yang ber-homefandom di FESI lagi ultah. Huaaaa~ Nggak tahan pengen publish. ^O^

Osh, ini publish via hape, nggak bisa di-edit lagi. Jadi mohon maaf untuk typo dan kawan-kawannya yah… Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun untuk keluarga virtual saya. Dan untuk semua penghuni Fandom EyeShield21 Indonesia, mari kita hijaukan rumah kita. Agar kita bisa bernapas dengan nyaman. XD

PS: Genre-nya lebih ke angst atau hurt/comfort? O,oa


End file.
